


Atlantis Arises

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Sequel to The Kraken Chronicles.





	Atlantis Arises

Several months had past since the Sea Witch was destroyed and things have settled down some. Including Xander and Kendra's midnight rendezvous. After being caught by Mr. Zapatu, their sexual escapades came to a screaching hault.

And none to soon.

Kendra and Xander were enrolled in a local 'school'. An educational establishment that takes in 'special' people who fight the evil in Jamacia. People like Xander and Kendra. After first arriving, Xander soon realized that he has an I.Q. level that surpassed his oldest friend. Willow Rosenberg.

She was killed by Drucillia at the end of the previous school year. Xander then went off to finish the rest of the Scourge of Europe after ripping her heart out. He then left Sunnydale for Jamacia.

The final bell rang and school was let out for the day. Xander walked out with Kendra, wrapped around by his massive arms. Other members of the 'x-band' followed. Pacifica, a water elemental bourne in Hawaii. Her boyfriend, Trench. A fire demon spat out of the Mariana Trench. There's also Ying and Yang. Twin siblings from Japan who can create and stop sunamies just by thinking about it. And finally Quake. A 13 year old from Alaska capable of controlling volcanic eruptions.

Xander used his telepathic gift to 'tell' the others his thoughts. //Hot Dog! Spring break baby! There is nothing sweeter!// He looked to see his girlfriend, giving him an impressive view of her chest. //Well, MAYBE there is.// He conceeded.

He turned to his friends. //You guys are just jealous because I've got 2 things. One is the most beautiful, smart, caring, thoughtful, sensitive and strongest girl in the Carribean.// Xander chuckled at the sight of Pacifica hitting Trench, complaining that he doesn't complement her like that. //And two. I'm getting a degree in SunnyU.// He whipped out an acceptence letter.

His buddies took out identical papers. "We know Xander." Ying said. Yang finished. "We all got the same ones." The others burst out into laughter.

//OK, OK. But how many of you are going in for Marine Biology?// He asked. There was an ominus show of silence. //Thought so.// Xander went back to the original problem. //Spring break is upon us. So what shall we do?//

Each gave their own reply.

"MAUI!" Yang shouted.

"BAHA!" Ying countered.

"BERMUDA!" Trench pipped up.

"COASTA RICA!" Pacifica yelled.

"SYDNEY!" Quake joined in. Everybody looked at him like he grew a second head. "What? They've got the greatest opera house anywhere in the world." He said, mentioning his favorite music style.

Kendra frowned. "I do hope that you all have fun where ever you go. I must stay here and protect Jamacia from the darkness." She announced, non to fondly.

After hearing this, the others felt both guilty and ashamed. They CAN go anywhere they want. Kendra CAN'T because of her slaying duties.

Xander, being the 'leader', came to a desicion. //OK. We want waves, suntans and great music. I guess we'll just have to have it here. While taking on whatever the sea throws at us.// He 'suggested'.

The 5 others just shrugged and grumbled. //Oh, come on. I know this isn't the best spot for Spring break. But it is our home. We have to protect it. I mean, it's not as if Atlantis is going arise and attack the rest of the world. Now is it?// He asked.

They all laughed at that one. But they had no idea how right Xander was.

300 miles to the east, lies a sunken myth. An underwater city sitting there for eons. There are several pyramids in sight{1}. We also see thousands of soldiers mounting giant mollusks. Sea Stars, Squids, Octopi. Others using Dolphins, Sharks and Giant Mantas. Even certian fish are being used.

There is one person who stands out as their leader. //My fellow Sea-dwellers! After what seems to be an eternity, our emprisonment is over! We shall finally take our revenge on the Air-breathers!// Through the countless time, Atlantians have evolved into a telepathic race{2}. The troops raised their spears, swords, daggers, maces and war hammers in agreement. //I, Kallimari from the line of LaVelle, am ready to lead you to our destiny!// She mentally improved the army's esteem. The general brought her right arm down, covered in a coral gauntlet{3}. //ATTACK!!!!!!//

The hoards of soldiers travelled to their first target.

Jamacia.

The End


End file.
